Capturing Happiness
by Ewira
Summary: Traduction. Certains choix doivent être faits, qu'importe combien ils nous semblent difficiles. Mais à la fin, ils peuvent amener le meilleur. Le bonheur se cache là où on l'attend le moins. HPDM OS


**Bonjour à tous! Voici encore une fois la traduction d'un OS anglais, pairing Harry/Draco (on ne me refait pas!) mais de triola cette fois-ci.**

**C'est un OS très mignon, et comme le dit l'auteur, c'est « la version très guimauve de Draco rejoignant le 'bon côté' » ! Je l'ai trouvé super (c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je l'ai traduit !) donc pour ceux que mon avis intéresse, bonne lecture !**

**PS : n'oubliez pas de laisser une p'tite review… ça fait plaisir !**

**Capturing happiness**

_How I wish I could walk through the doors of my mind;  
Hold memory close at hand,  
Help me understand the years.  
How I wish I could choose between Heaven and Hell.  
How I wish I would save my soul.  
I'm so cold from fear._

_I guess it's time I run far, far away; find comfort in pain,  
All pleasure's the same: it just keeps me from trouble.  
Hides my true shape, like Dorian Gray.  
I've heard what they say, but I'm not here for trouble.  
It's more than just words: it's just tears and rain._

– _Tears and Rain, James Blunt._

Draco était déprimé. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour définir son état. Il se sentait abattu depuis des semaines, mais rien ne semblait pouvoir l'égayer. Il avait tout essayé ; Et quand il disait tout, c'était _tout. _A tel point qu'il était même allé jusqu'à tenter d'écorcher vif le chat de Millicent, pensant que la mort de cette calamité de boule de poil amènerait un sourire sur son visage. Ou au moins un sourire affecté. Pourtant, il n'avait pas eu du tout de chance. D'abord, Millicent l'avait trouvé avant qu'il même réussi à sortir son couteau, et de plus bien que le chat ait quelque chose de vraiment comique attaché à une chaise, son expression horrifiée ne l'était pas pour Draco. Plus maintenant. Un an auparavant… mon Dieu… même un mois auparavant il aurait bondi d'allégresse à cette perspective, mais maintenant, cela le rendait juste nauséeux.

Draco ne savait pas exactement ce qui clochait chez lui, mais il savait parfaitement quand cela avait commencé. Pendant les vacances de Pâques. Celles-ci avaient commencé normalement, tandis qu'il prenait le train pour Londres et qu'il était récupéré par une voiture. Il était arrivé au manoir correctement, mais à partir de là tout avait été différent. Sa mère n'avait pas été là pour l'accueillir comme elle le faisait d'habitude, et à la place il avait été introduit dans le bureau de son père par un elfe de maison surexcité qui n'aurait pas pu aligner deux mots de suite pour sauver sa vie. En voyant le comportement de l'elfe de maison, on pouvait penser U'il allait se passer quelque chose d'important, mais lorsqu'il arriva dans le bureau, il le trouva vide. Bien sûr, en temps que Malefoy bien élevé qu'il était, cela ne le découragea pas et il s'assit sur une chaise, et attendit. Et attendit. Et attendit. Et attendit. Il attendit pendant sept heures, quarante-six minutes et deux secondes avant qu'il ne soit fatigué et qu'il aille se coucher. Après cela les choses dégringolèrent.

A quatre heures du matin, Draco fut réveillé en sursaut par son père. Son père enragé. L'homme se tenait au dessus de lui, ses bras s'agitant de tous les côtés comme un moulin à vent, son visage rouge de colère tandis qu'il hurlait à pleins poumons. Draco mit un certain temps avant de comprendre ce qu'il avait fait, car son père était difficilement compréhensible lorsqu'il était en colère, et finalement il parvint à déchiffrer. Apparemment, il avait failli. En allant se coucher au lieu de l'attendre jusqu'à n'importe quelle heure, il avait failli. Le seigneur des Ténèbres avait accordé à Draco l'immense honneur de venir au manoir pour l'observer en personne, et Draco n'avait même pas réussi à rester éveillé pour se montrer digne de cet honneur. Il avait failli.

Cette nuit avait été la première fois que Lucius Malefoy avait utilisé le doloris sur son fils.

Draco aurait aimé dire qu'il avait subi stoïquement sa punition comme un homme, ne laissant jamais une seule fois son père voir la douleur qu'il lui causait, mais cela aurait été un mensonge. Le doloris faisait mal. Il faisait mal comme Draco ne l'avait jamais ressenti auparavant et il cria jusqu'à en avoir la gorge en feu, le suppliant d'arrêter. Alors cela l'avait soudain fait. Et comme Draco était étendu là, paquet tremblant sur le sol, son père marcha juste jusqu'à lui et lui dit de se dépêcher, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas patient.

Donc il le fit. Il se dépêcha comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avant, même pour les cours du professeur McGonagall. Il sécha ses larmes tandis qu'il descendait en courant le couloir, essuya les traces de sang au coin de sa bouche tandis qu'il tournait à un angle et remit ses vêtements en place tandis qu'il entrait dans le bureau. Alors il tomba à genoux. Parce que c'était ce que l'on attendait de lui. Il ne leva pas les yeux tant qu'on ne lui dit pas de le faire, et il ne parla pas avant qu'on ne lui ait demandé. Quand il regardait en arrière, Draco n'arrivait pas se souvenir de toute la réunion. Tout lui apparaissait dans le brouillard, excepté une chose. Quelle ironie ! L'effroyable ironie résidait dans le fait que les yeux de Harry Potter étaient vert Serpentard, ceux de Voldemort étaient rouge. Rouge Gryffondor.

Comme Draco marchait lentement sur le chemin conduisant au terrain de Quidditch, il frissonnait à ce souvenir. Le rouge de ces yeux était réellement frappant. S'ils avaient été d'une autre couleur, Draco serait resté stupéfait par leur clarté, et peut-être serait-il allé jusqu'à les trouver beaux. Mais Voldemort était tout sauf beau, et le rouge était révoltant par son anormalité. Draco n'avait jamais aimé le rouge. Il représentait tout ce contre il s'était toujours battu. L'amour. Les Gryffondors. Le sang. Récemment, seule la partie du sang avait semblé importante. Assez pour l'éviter, quelqu'en soit le prix. Ce n'était pas juste la couleur que Draco ne supportait pas. C'était tout ce qu'elle signifiait. Saigner, ou regarder quelqu'un saigner. Voir la dernière étincelle de vie s'échapper de quelqu'un et puis plus rien. Plus rien excepté une coquille vide, une cavité déserte de vie. Et Draco ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait le faire. Priver quelqu'un, n'importe qui, de cette dernière étincelle de vie. Juste être là et la regarder diminuer, sachant à tout instant que c'était de sa faute. Que lui avait fait cela, ses mains, sa baguette, son couteau, sa décision.

C'était insupportable.

Pansy n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il était devenu mou, qu'il était en train de tourner Gryffondor, et peut-être qu'il l'était. IL ne l'aurait jamais admit devant Pansy bien sûr, mais d'un côté, il pensait qu'être Gryffondor devait être mieux qu'être un tueur. N'importe quoi serait mieux. Et peut-être que c'était là le coeur du sujet. IL commençait à douter. A la fois de son père et de lui-même, mais surtout de son père. Il ne doutait pas de la cause, non, jamais, mais il doutait de son père. Et du seigneur de son père. N'y avait-il pas de meilleures façons de parvenir à la domination des Sangs purs ? Devait-on utiliser le meurtre ? Parce que sûrement, cela ne les rendait pas meilleurs que ces Moldus sauvages maintenant, n'est ce pas ? Non cela les rendait juste aussi mauvais. Juste aussi mauvais.

Et Draco ne voulait pas être mauvais, il ne l'avait jamais voulu. Tout allait bien tant qu'il pouvait croire ce que son père lui disait, c'est-à-dire qu'ils étaient en réalité du bon côté. Ils étaient les bons, sauvant le monde de l'horrible influence des Moldus. Tout irait bien, s'il pouvait seulement y croire de nouveau. Il l'avait fait, une fois. Avant Pâques. Il avait presque honte de réaliser que son rêve de rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres était juste ce qu'il était, un rêve. Ce n'était pas la réalité, ce ne l'avait jamais été. Et maintenant il savait. Il savait. Et il savait qu'il devait s'éloigner. IL avait réfléchi à cela pendant les dernières semaines, et son plan était désormais en marche. Du moins la première partie. Approcher Harry Potter.

Il s'était quelque peu renseigné, et ses sources lui avaient rapporté que Potter serait au terrain de Quidditch à ce moment-là, seul. Et Draco avait besoin qu'il soit seul, il ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée de raconter sa triste histoire à Granger et Weasley, et il savait qu'il aurait à s'épancher. Ils ne le croiraient jamais sinon. IL avait même emprunté un petit flacon de Véritaserum à Severus, juste pour se trouver en lieu sûr. Bien sûr Severus ne savait pas en réalité qu'il lui avait emprunté, mais il avait bien l'intention de le lui rendre. Excepté quelques gouttes. Espérons que le maître de Potions ne le remarquerait pas.

Alors que Draco quittait le chemin principal et en prenait un autre qui le conduirait directement au terrain, une goutte de pluie tomba sur son nez. Levant les yeux, il put voir les nuages amassés au dessus de lui, chacun plus gros et noirs que celui d'à côté. Rapidement il se mit à pleuvoir à verse et Draco pressa le pas, espérant atteindre l'abri des tribunes du Quidditch avant d'être entièrement trempé. Il courut pendant les derniers mètres et quand il fut finalement hors d'atteinte du déluge, il sortit lentement sa baguette et lança quelques sorts de séchage, tout en guettant le ciel pour apercevoir les figures de vol qu'il s'attendait à voir. Cependant, Potter n'était pas en l'air.

Comme Draco regardait autour de lui, il finit par le localiser au milieu du terrain. Il se tenait debout, tout seul, les bras à l'horizontale de chaque côté de son corps et ses hanches oscillant comme sur une mélodie que lui seul pouvait entendre. Son visage était tourné pour recevoir la pluie, chaque goutte d'eau s'éparpillant en un million de plus petites en le touchant, mais seulement pour grossir de nouveau et ruisseler son cou, ses cheveux noirs tombant trempés, s'enroulant doucement sur eux-mêmes comme ils rencontraient sa nuque blanche. De petites gouttelettes coulaient entières le long de sa fine colonne, uniquement pour être absorbées en entrant en contact avec le tissu. L'étoffe s'abaissait, l'humidité la faisait adhérer aux formes en dessous, révélant un corps musclé si parfait qu'il aurait pu être ciselé dans du marbre. Draco était fasciné.

Puis, aussi rapidement qu'elle avait débuté, la pluie s'arrêta. Et avec elle, Harry. Draco un étrange sentiment de perte, mais il le repoussa dans un coin de son cerveaux. Il y réfléchirait plus tard, maintenant il avait un travail plus important à faire. Marchant de façon hésitante sur le terrain, il attendait que l'autre garçon le regarde. Il ne le faisait pas. Il restait juste debout, là. Ses bras étaient descendus s'enrouler autour de sa poitrine, et son visage était toujours tourné vers le ciel, comme s'il attendait qu'il se remette à pleuvoir. Il était totalement immobile, et si Draco ne l'avait pas aussi bien connu, il aurait dit qu'il s'agissait réellement d'une statue. Sculptée dans le marbre le plus fin.

Désorienté sur ce qu'il devait faire, Draco fit quelque pas en avant, avant juste de quelques mètres vers le brun. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, puis la referma. Que pouvait-il dire ? 'Salut Harry, j'ai vu l'immoralité de mas actions et je suis venu joindre mas forces aux tiennes' ? Non, cela paraissait fou. Même dans la propre tête de Draco, ce qui voulait dire que cela paraîtrait définitivement fou s'il le disait vraiment. Heureusement, Draco fut épargné de cette humiliation, car au même instant, la douce voix de Harry atteignit ses oreilles, en guise d'accueil.

« Draco ». Ce fut tout ce qu'il dit. Mais comme il parlait il se retourna pour faire face à Draco et ouvrit les yeux. Il n'y avait pas de trace visible de sourire sur son visage, et pourtant, Draco savait qu'il souriait. Ses yeux le trahissaient, son sourire était là, dansant au coin de ses lèvres. Juste assez proche pour briller au travers, mais pas assez puissant pour briser son masque extérieur d'indifférence.

« Harry ». Draco inclina sa tête lentement.

« Je savais que tu viendrais. » Harry sourit d'un léger demi-sourire. Pas assez puissant pour qu'il se reflète intérieurement, mais déjà un sourire.

« Tu savais ? Comment ? » Draco passa une main sur son front, la confusion se lisait sur son visage.

« Je sais beaucoup de choses » Harry sourit de nouveau et le regarda de ses yeux verts, si clairs, et pendant un instant, Draco se sentit entièrement exposé, comme si ses secrets les plus profonds avaient été découverts et étalés de façon à ce que tout le monde les voit. Puis cela passa.

« Alors tu sais pourquoi je suis ici ? »

Harry acquiesça, et Draco sentit une vague de soulagement le traverser. Si Harry savait déjà, il n'avait pas besoin de lui expliquer. Et si Harry savait déjà, et qu'il était encore en train de lui sourire, alors cela ne voulait-il pas dire que… ? Mais Harry parlait encore.

« As-tu apporté le Véritaserum ? » Draco ne savait pas comment il avait pu l'apprendre, et il put seulement acquiescer, muet de stupeur. Harry sourit de nouveau. « Severus pensait que tu le ferais. »

« Severus ? Mais… » Draco s'arrêta, les sourcils froncés en signe de confusion une fois encore.

« Oh, j'avais oublié. » Harry eut vaguement l'air coupable pendant un moment, avant qu'il ne secoue la tête et sourit une fois encore. « Ce n'est pas un problème, si tu ne me donnes pas las réponses que je veux, je te ferai juste oublier. » Il acquiesça pour lui-même, puis regarda Draco de nouveau. « Mais tu me donneras les bonnes réponses, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui » croassa Draco, chancelant à l'idée de perdre la mémoire. Il avait reconnu que cela pouvait arriver, mais il n'avait jamais pris le temps d'y réfléchir. Que se passerait-il s'il répondait fax à quelque chose ? Mais non, il ne fallait pas y penser. C'était sa seule chance, il répondrait juste. Il le ferait.

Harry avait le sourire d'une oreille à l'autre. « Je savais que tu le ferais. Toujours bon garçon, n'est ce pas ? Si, si, j'ai toujours eu foi en toi. Les autres doutaient de toi, mais pas moi, jamais moi. Je savais que tu viendrais en fin de compte. »

« Comment ? Comment as-tu su ? »

Harry sembla hésiter pendant un moment. « Je… Je sais des choses. Je vois des choses. Cette nuit-là. Je t'ai vu cette nuit-là, en face de Voldemort. Je l'avais espéré avant, mais je l'ai su là. J'ai su que tu viendrais. »

« Es-tu un voyant ? » demanda Draco, sa voix trahissant son étonnement. Il n'y avait pas eu de vrais voyants en Angleterre depuis deux générations.

« Non, pas exactement. » Harry parut considérer sa question avec attention avant de continuer. « Ma cicatrice… c'est une… connexion. A Voldemort. Et quelques fois je vois… dans se tête. Je vois ce qu'il voit. Quelques fois. » Il regarda Draco fixement, comme s'il jaugeait se réaction, et il parut soulagé de voir que celui-ci ne se sauvait pas à toutes jambes.

« Oh »

« Oui. » Harry sourit et pencha la tête sur la côté. « Mais maintenant, le Véritaserum ? »

« Draco sentit se gorge se serrer à cette idée, mais il hocha la tête courageusement et sortit avec précaution le flacon de sa poche. Otant le bouchon, il le porta à ses lèvres et le bascula doucement de façon à ce qu'une unique goutte tombât sur sa lèvre inférieure. Puis il fit courir sa langue sur ses lèvres pour faire la disparaître, la laissant se mélanger avec sa salive avant de l'avaler nerveusement. Il attendit un moment, las muscles contractés, mais comme il ne ressentait aucune différence, il se relâcha. Ce n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'il se l'était imaginé.

« Est-ce que ça marche ? » demanda Harry, mais Draco ne put que hausser les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas, je ne sens aucune différence. »

Harry pressa ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre avant d'acquiescer. « Tu n'as pas à en sentir. Un seul moyen de le vérifier, à vrai dire. Comment t'appelles tu ? »

« Draco Eugenius Nepotian Malefoy » Le nez de Draco se tordit de dégoût en disant ses noms, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de répondre. Ce qui voulait probablement dire que le Véritaserum marchait.

« 'Jusque là, tout va bien. » sourit Harry. « Maintenant, _Népotian_, es-tu là de ta propre initiative ? »

Draco lança un regard noir à Harry qui était en train de se moquer de lui, avant d'acquiescer. « Oui. »

« Et pourquoi es-tu là ? »

Draco ferma les yeux pendant une minute avant d'humidifier ses lèvres avec sa langue. Les mots arrivaient à ses lèvres avant qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. « J'ai peur. Je veux – j'ai besoin – de m'éloigner. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. » Grimaçant, Draco regardait n'importe où, excepté vers Harry, mais le brun ne semblait pas d'accord avec cette idée. Il posa sa main sur le visage de Draco et le tourna de telle façon qu'il ne pouvait regarder nulle part ailleurs que dans les lacs verts de Harry.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu peur ? Pourquoi as-tu besoin de t'éloigner ? »

« Je ne peux pas le faire. » chuchota Draco. « Ils veulent… ils attendent que je… mais je ne peux pas le faire. Je suis faible, je suis un raté, et s'ils le découvrent, ils me tueront. Je ne veux pas mourir, Harry. »

« Qu'est ce qu'ils attendent de toi ? La voix de Harry était douce, pressante, et sa main n'avait toujours pas quittée le visage de Draco, épousant la forme de sa joue.

« Tuer. Torturer. Des Moldus, des enfants… ils… des enfants » sanglota Draco, et pour la première fois, il s'autorisa à se relâcher. Il ne se souciait pas du fait qu'il était en train de pleurer devant celui qui avait été son ennemi, ou du fait que ce dit ennemi était en train de le bercer contre lui. Il ne se souciait pas du fait qu'il se cramponnait à Harry de toutes ses forces, ou du fait qu'il avait recommencé à pleuvoir. Il ne se souciait pas du fait qu'ils étaient tout les deux tombés à genoux, ou du fait que la boue commençait à tacher son pantalon. Pour le coup, il ne se souciait juste plus de rien.

Après ce qui sembla une éternité, ses pleurs cessèrent et il se calma suffisamment pour s'écarter de Harry et s'essuyer les yeux, la pluie aidant à effacer toute trace de larmes. « Je suis désolé » marmonna Draco, fixant le sol.

« Ne le sois pas, tu as répondu juste à toute les questions jusqu'à présent. Il y en a seulement une dernière. » Harry redressa de nouveau la tte de Draco, fixant ses yeux avec force, comme s'il cherchait quelque information inconnue. Ses yeux étaient toujours entrain de fouiller quand il posa sa question. « Que ressens-tu pour moi ? »

Les yeux de Draco s'agrandirent de surprise, et il ouvrit ma bouche pour répondre, avant de la refermer précipitamment. Ce qu'il avait essayé de dire ne voulait juste pas sortir. Sa bouche ne le laissait pas prononcer ces mots. Ce qui devait signifiait que les sentiments que son père entendait lui inculquer n'étaient pas les siens. Du tout.

« Je… Je ne sais pas… » commença Draco d'une voix hésitante. « Je veux… non. » Cela sonnait faut, il voulait, oui, mais ce n'était pas la réalité du tout. « Je voudrais… » Il déglutit. « J'ai besoin… » Il regarda Harry, impuissant, mais l'autre garçon sourit seulement.

« N'essaie pas de réfléchir, Draco, réponds juste à la question. Que ressens-tu pour moi ? »

Fronçant les sourcils de concentration, Draco essaya encore. « Je… Je… Je t'aime… » Draco eut le souffle coupé et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi et de surprise. « Je t'aime. » murmura-t-il. « Oh Merlin, je t'aime. » IL regarda Harry les yeux grand ouverts, mais l'autre garçon lui sourit uniquement.

« Excellent, Draco. Tu m'as donné toutes les bonnes réponses. » Le sourire qui menaçait de disparaître au début de leur conversation frappait maintenant Draco avec force, et il pouvait se sentir lui-même sourire en retour de façon hésitante. « Toutes les bonnes réponses. » Et Harry reprit Draco dans ses bras, comme il l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant, et quand il l'embrassa sur le front, Draco, pour la première fois depuis Pâques, se sentit heureux. Sous la pluie, au milieu du terrain de Quidditch, avec Harry Potter, Draco Malefoy se sentait heureux. Vraiment heureux.

**The end !**

**Mes reviews ? lol !**


End file.
